


Тихий огонек моей души

by anyakindheart



Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Various AUs, все ради мемов, спросите тракториста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: - "Не меньше косарика", - буркнул Опал, снимая зацепленные дужкой солнечные очки с ворота футболки и водружая их себе на нос. - Совсем сдурели, я всегда проезжаюсь за триста. Ну нет, дождусь своей кареты.(сборник драбблов по Опалубкам в разных вселенках)
Relationships: Мгелико/Опал | Mgeliko/Opal
Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824451





	1. Chapter 1

\- За пятихатку подкину, - сказал водила голосом человека, пытающегося толкнуть бутылочное стекло по цене алмазов. - Это, сталбыть, если до села ближайшего. А коли тебе до города надо - тут уж не меньше косарика. И это я и так сдешевил, просто жалко тебя, чисто по-человечески не хочется, чтоб ты тут стоял на обочине сто лет. Места-то дикие. 

Опал смерил его взглядом, сообщающим все ледяное презрение мира, и вновь отвернулся, глядя в сторону уходящей за горизонт дороги. 

\- Лучше предложения не будет, - настаивал водила, очевидно желающий разжиться легкими деньгами. Чтобы поговорить с Опалом, он открыл окно со стороны пассажирского места и высунулся из него, насколько это было возможно, перегнувшись через коробку передач. Спинка водительского сиденья была застелена допотопным плетеным ковриком из деревянных бусин. С зеркала заднего вида свисала выцветшая ароматическая елочка. На площадке над бардачком качала головой красная собачка-болванчик, а в нижнем углу лобового стекла красовалась ярко-оранжевая наклейка с плохо нарисованной дамой, изображенной в эротической позе, и подписью "ГОНИ, МОЙ СКАКУН!"

Звенящая пошлость, брезгливо подумал Опал. Несколько секунд он прикидывал, не стоит ли сжечь приставучему водиле покрышки, но потом решил, что для текущей ситуации это была бы слишком радикальная мера. 

\- Это с чем? - спросил он вместо этого, ткнув пальцем в елочку. 

\- А? - водила сморгнул, потом проследил взгляд Опала, и мутное его лицо, загорелое и морщинистое, как гофрированная бумага, прояснилось. Он потянулся к подвеске и сдернул ее. - Это? Да вонялка обычная. Не знаю, с чем. А шо, укачивает тебя от таких? Ну на, понюхай. 

Он передал Опалу елочку. Даже не поднеся ее к носу, Опал сжал пальцы и, глядя водиле в глаза с дидактическим напором, расплавил ее в кулаке до того резко и быстро, что вонючий токсичный духан полез у него между фалангами. Водила вытаращил глаза. 

\- На, - сказал Опал и всучил ему подвеску обратно. - И проваливай уже по-хорошему. 

Демонстрация сработала безотказно: не проронив больше ни слова, притихший водила уронил покореженную елочку на пассажирское сиденье, а сам вцепился обеими руками в руль и выжал педаль газа. Его баклажановые "Жигули", взвизгнув, присели, потом вздернули нос и поехали -и уже совсем скоро машина превратилась в далекое стремительное пятнышко.

\- "Не меньше косарика", - буркнул Опал, снимая зацепленные дужкой солнечные очки с ворота футболки и водружая их себе на нос. - Совсем сдурели, я всегда проезжаюсь за триста. Ну нет, дождусь своей кареты. 

...Карета была вскорости подана - с небольшим запозданием, но что есть десяток часов для бессмертной души? Очертания этой необыкновенной транспортной единицы вырвались из-за горизонта, как спрятанная в розовой арбузной мякоти неожиданная черная косточка. Ее темный контур, высотой значительно превышающий обычный легковой автомобиль, ворочался, рычал и фыркал так, что слышно было издалека. Сердце запело в груди у Опала. Ожидая, пока его особая карета поравняется с ним, он сдвинул очки себе на макушку и на всякий случай подвернул штанины своих и без того коротеньких шорт сначала один раз, а потом - еще один. 

Рокоча и изрыгая клоки густого смоляного дыма, величественный, раскрашенный в сигнальный шершнево-желтый цвет трактор - а средством передвижения был именно он, - остановился прямо напротив Опала, и ближняя к нему дверь водительской кабины пригласительно распахнулась. Сверху из кабины на Опала приветливо глядел Мгелико. Обычно расточавший улыбки в среднем раз в двести лет, он явно находился в приподнятом настроении, потому что под его верхней губой почти что виднелась кромка зубов. Опал находил это очаровательным. 

\- Ваш экипаж, - шутливо сказал Мгелико и витиеватым движением ладони изобразил укороченную версию приветственного реверанса.

\- Ах, уж заждались, - в тон ему ответил Опал, задрал ногу на приступочку и, пружинисто шагнув с нее, легко забросил себя в кабину. В ней, в отличие от замусоленных "Жигулей", пахло как нельзя лучше: немного - каким-то дизельным маслом, еще чуть-чуть - цитрусовой свежестью, как будто кто-то начистил тут парочку мандаринов, а еще жарой, потом и плотным, накожным запахом его мужчины. Едва захлопнув за собой дверь, Опал поерзал на сиденье так, чтобы шорты на нем поехали еще выше до последнего предела возможного, и решительно перебросил одну ногу через плотную волосатую ногу Мгелико, тоже одетого в шорты, но туристические - широкие и не такие короткие, из плащовки цвета "темный хаки". 

Большая шерстистая ручища Мгелико сразу хлопнулась сверху. Он приятно ощупал ногу Опала, прогладил ее до самой кромки задравшейся штанины и пылко прижал его бедро к своему. 

\- Давно ли стоишь, сокровище мое? - спросил он участливо и, поглядывая на дорогу, потянул на себя машинный рычаг. Двигатель взревел, всю кабину затрясло так сильно, что сиденья на время превратились в массажные кресла. Трактор тронулся с места, и импульсом этого движения Опала вдавило в спинку сиденья. 

\- Не настолько давно, чтобы это стоило беспокойства, любовь моя, - промурлыкал он и, игнорируя неудобный изгиб в боку, нежно обвил руками мощное предплечье Мгелико и прильнул щекой к его плечу. - Поставь-ка лучше какую-нибудь хорошую музыку... 

"Ты неси меня, река-а-а-а-а-а, за круты-ы-ые берега-а-а-а-а-а", - трескуче запели Любэ из динамика пристроенного под передним стеклом телефона Мгелико, пока трактор, набирая скорость, оставлял позади колосковые поля и тихие луговые равнины нашей Родины...


	2. Тепло наших тел, говорите?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> универ АУ!!!!!!!!

На свою кровать Опал бросил какой-то сверток, укутанный в мокрое полотенце. Мгелико хотел было предостеречь его, что тонкое казенное покрывало сейчас враз намокнет, а сохнуть будет потом парадоксально долго, но проволочка оказалась временной: выдвинув ящик письменного стола, Опал широким жестом выгреб оттуда горстку пластиковых разноцветных прищепок, потом подобрал сверток, сунул его под мышку и направился на балкон. Со своей кровати Мгелико посматривал, как Опал борется с балконной дверью: раз, два раза, три раза дернул он ее на себя - и она наконец поддалась. Скромно просыпалась на порожек штукатурка. Опал невозмутимо (Мгелико испустил беззвучный смешок) смел ее носком тапка куда-то в сторону и ушел развешивать вещи после душа. Еще недавно Мгелико поспорил бы с логикой такого решения, но в комнатах до сих пор не включили отопление, и с каждым днем становилось все более верным неравенство “на улице теплее, чем в помещении”. Слышно было, как поскрипывает пол, пока Опал ухищряется с сушкой, танцуя в узком проходе между краем балкона и бельевой веревкой. Вполмысли Мгелико улавливал все эти простые бытовые звуки, ложечкой размешивая в чашке пакетик чудовищного “Нескафе три-в-одном” - и догадываясь, что сколь угодно долгим помешиванием тут делу не поможешь. 

Когда Опал вернулся с балкона, он сразу навострился делать какую-то домашку: уселся за стол, ткнул кнопку на ножке привинченной к стене настольной лампы, потом выволок сумку и извлек из нее что-то вроде очередной покупной рабочей тетради.

\- Да ладно, - вырвалось у Мгелико. - Что, неужели еще на одну стрясли? Ты ж недавно только какую-то покупал? 

Опал быстро развернулся к нему. После душа он надел простую светло-голубую футболку, сразу пошедшую на его мокрой коже пятнами, но в сухих местах она все еще была такой бледной, что глаза его на ее фоне делались совсем истошно-синими. 

\- То была ботаника, - сказал он, сощурился и встряхнул закрытой тетрадью, - а это биогеография. У них на каждой кафедре есть что впарить. А у вас не так? 

Мгелико сказал ему: нет, у нас не так. Но, наверное, в этом есть смысл, если вы много рисуете, а нам рисовать практически нечего. Опал покивал, согласно и отвлеченно, потом снова вытянул ящик стола и достал оттуда шариковую ручку. Он зачем-то открыл ее зубами и, зажав во рту колпачок, рассмотрел на свет пишущий кончик и покатал его на пробу по подушечке пальца. Мгелико смотрел на легкий теневой желвак, присевший в углу его челюсти из-за того, как он держал во рту колпачок. Потом Опал выплюнул этот колпачок и надел его на тупой конец ручки, и желвак пропал, но Мгелико все равно еще некоторое время смотрел на твердую костную остринку у Опала под ухом. Странное расположение к соседу, с которым они не виделись все каникулы и по которому он даже успел соскучиться, тормошило его изнутри. Его так и подмывало инициировать пустяковую беседу или вовлечь Опала в какой-нибудь дискурс, но Опал уже погрузился в переписывание каких-то трактатов из учебного пособия, и Мгелико из чувства солидарности возвратился к чтению обтрепанной библиотечной методички по составу этнических и этнографических групп. Иногда он прихлебывал кофе и косился на сидящего полубоком Опала: пойло у него вышло ужасным, зато вид Опала с лихвой возмещал все неудобства. Волосы Опал стянул в на удивление аккуратную гульку, открывавшую его жилистую шею и гибкие скаты плеч. Если подумать в ретроспективе, то даже странно, что Мгелико смотрел на него в среднем один раз в пятнадцать-двадцать секунд - и только минут через пять распознал все признаки того, что Опал замерз. 

Он подождал для верности еще некоторое время на случай, если истолковал это неправильно. Проследил за тем, как Опал ерзает на стуле и как иногда у него мелко подскакивают плечи. Прислушался к периодическому шмыганью носом. 

Задумался: странно, у него ведь есть что набросить сверху. Да хотя бы то же самое покрывало.

Подумал вдогонку: подожди с покрывалом, есть вариант получше. 

\- Слушай, - позвал Мгелико. Он до сих пор не до конца привык, что перманентно прохладное лицо Опала очень часто не отображало его реального мнения об окружающей обстановке, и, как и всегда, испытал приятное облегчение, когда Опал повернул к нему голову с выражением нейтрального вопроса, а не желания поскорее его заткнуть. - Ты бы не сидел после душа раздетый. 

Опал с комичным видом посмотрел себе на грудь, потом обратно на Мгелико.

\- Я не раздетый, - серьезно возразил он.

\- Да что там одна футболка, - продолжал Мгелико. Медленно, будто подбираясь к дикому животному в естественной среде обитания, он отложил раскрытую методичку обложкой вверх на кровать, а чашку с кофе отставил на шаткую тумбочку и обеими руками крест-накрест взялся за подол своей толстовки. - Тут же дубак. Батареи холодные, от балкона тянет. Я-то согрелся уже давно, и у меня под ней тоже майка. Дать тебе? 

Какой-то это экстремальный и полный завихрений способ разрешения тактильного голода, подумал он вдогонку, но не успел себя осудить. 

\- Между прочим, не откажусь, - сказал Опал, пялясь ему на грудь, и Мгелико без лишних рассусоливаний потянул свою толстовку, снимая ее через голову. 

Опал проделся в нее легко, как проскальзывающая в мешок змея. Он оттянул и выровнял ворот, поправил рукава, задрал манжеты так, чтобы они лежали на запястьях. Он поворочался и поизвивался внутри толстовки Мгелико, словно кошка, обживающая местечко для сна, потом обхватил себя руками и немного так посидел, еле заметно покачиваясь вперед-назад. Мгелико, загипнотизированный этим простейшим зрелищем, забыл и про кофе, и про методичку.

\- Тепло, - заключил наконец Опал, расплел руки, встряхул правой еще раз, чтобы отогнать сползающий на кисть манжет, и взял обратно ручку. - Спасибо. 

\- Обращайся, - быстро сказал Мгелико, нашарил на тумбочке кружку и срочно плеснул из нее себе в пересохшее горло.


	3. Мы тебе не дурачки: не нужны тебе очки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> снова универ АУ........

За полгода общажного сожительства Мгелико не пробрало ничего: ни внезапно подломившаяся под ним ножка кровати, ни чайный шкафчик на кухне, который он случайным образом снял со стены целиком, потянув за ручку, ни чудовищный засор в туалете, в результате борьбы с которым покупной сантехник извлек из соединительного узла между третьим и четвертым этажом перемазанную отходами авоську с четырьмя картофельными клубнями. Словом, за первый семестр Мгелико доказал стойкость своего духа, и в связи с этим осознание, что он почему-то остался поражен видом Опала в очках, вызывало у Опала совершенно неприличное ликование. 

По мнению Опала, конечно, это были всем очкам очки: чуть округлые, плотные, с широкими плоскими дужками. Прозрачно-серые, сидящие на его переносице дерзко, как смелое высказывание, и на свету бликующие виолетом и бирюзой, как Ева-01. Он ушел со второй пары, забрал их из оптики, побродил немного по центру - а потом поехал в общежитие. Водрузил очки на нос. Открыл ноутбук. Приготовился от нечего делать пересмотреть пятый сезон “Отчаянных домохозяек”.

В этот самый момент пришел Мгелико. Дверь отворилась, он появился из-за нее, встал на входном коврике. И уставился на Опала так, как будто впервые увидел. 

\- Чего? - спросил Опал, поправляя очки на переносице. - Привет. 

\- Привет, - сказал Мгелико и смешно нахмурился. - Давно ты в очках? 

\- С сегодняшнего дня, - сообщил Опал. 

Мгелико осторожно кивнул, шагнул в комнату. Если бы его глаза испускали какой-нибудь энергетический луч, ни одна естественная линия Опалова лица не осталась бы невыжженой. Смотрите, друзья и соседи: остающийся спокойно-равнодушным ко всем бытовым неурядицам сосед испытал какое-то неочевидное душевное смятение при виде Опала. И как прикажете это толковать? 

\- А большой у тебя минус-то? - спросил Мгелико, присаживаясь на край кровати. Широко расставив бедра, он взял себя за ногу и щиколоткой положил ее на колено другой ноги, чего-то там высматривая на подошве. 

Большой минус у тебя в штанах, с осатанением подумал Опал, прижал кончики пальцев к губе, побарабанил по ней, глядя, с каким упорством Мгелико изучает подошву своего моднявого кроссовка с бахромчатым язычком из лакированной кожи. Или это плюс? По форме-то скорее минус, а вот по значению… 

\- Это не на постоянку. Они компьютерные. А у тебя что случилось? В лепешку, что ли, вступил? - осведомился он, чтобы не завязнуть окончательно в крамольных мыслях о своем соседе по комнате, и Мгелико кривовато усмехнулся.

\- Да если б в лепешку, - сказал он серьезно, поднимая на Опала глаза, - то ты бы уже почувствовал. Я в жвачку вмазался. 

\- В морозилку положить можно, - автоматически предложил Опал, - в пакете каком-нибудь на пару часов, чтобы замерзло. А потом отскоблить. Или сейчас маслом потереть. 

Я бы тебя маслом потер, додумал он про себя, а вслух предложил: 

\- Хочешь, попробую что-нибудь сделать? 

Лицо у Мгелико сразу комично изменило форму: из квадратноватого, с благородно скругленными углами, сделалось вытянутым и удивленным. 

\- Ты?

\- А чего такое? У тебя курсач твой, я помню. А у меня завтра лекции сплошные, - и он снова поправил на переносице очки. Для закрепления эффекта.


End file.
